Never Have I Ever: Ride Along
by whitedove03
Summary: First in a PWP series. Jolie Fic. Please Read and Review! This fic IS rated NC17 so Read at your own risk.


**A/N: I Own Nothing.**

**Never Have I Ever… Ride Along NC-17**

**For Tina's Birthday. Sorry I am so Late with it... **

**By Melissa Fitch**

* * *

"John?" Natalie said huskily.

John looked over at the gorgeous redhead currently lounging on his bed. Her tone made him raise his eyebrows and lock his gaze on her face. Her expression was one of mischief and the heated look in her eyes made his curiosity jump... among other things... He gave a grin and asked just as gruffly, "Yes Natalie?"

Natalie's grin widened and she got up on her knees and half crawled over to where he was sitting on the bed pulling his shoes off. He had just gotten in from the station where he had been working late on an important case. Getting right next to him she wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her head in his neck. She got her mouth right next to his ear and whispered wickedly, "Wanna play a game?"

Those four words whispered in that tone had him hard as a rock and very interested. He pulled back, slightly shocked. Natalie usually wasn't one to tease him so. But looking at her face he could see she was completely serious. He grinned, interest peeked, "What did you have in mind? Does it involve handcuffs?"

Natalie giggled at his aroused expression, "No, no handcuffs this time. Its called Never have I ever."

John raised a brow again in question, "Never heard of it," he told her.

Natalie smiled and explained, "It's about firsts. I suggest something that I wanna do but never have and if you haven't either then we do it. Its fun."

The possibilities were whirling around in John's head at her words. Harder then he would have thought possible over this idea he swallowed and then grinned a grin so full of lust Natalie felt herself getting wet at the sight. "Sounds fun," John told her, tiredness forgotten as his blood continued to heat.

Natalie was delighted at his enthusiasm and had a suggestion right off. She started out with, "Never have I ever..." she paused making him sweat a little, "Had sex in the back of a police cruiser." She stared at John's face as she waited for him to react.

John's eyes widened and his hands clenched on her waist. This had been his secret fantasy since he had to arrest her back when they first met. An image of her lying back against the seat with her hair splayed out looking up at him with her beautiful eyes filled with want and love for him flashed thru his mind. "Are you serious?" he asked, his voice slightly breathless.

Natalie could tell by the look on his face that he was interested ... and very turned on. She had been thinking of playing this game with him for months now and she was really glad she brought it up now. Smiling widely she said, "Completely."

John took one look at her face and then bent down and put his shoes back on. He grabbed Natalie's hand and practically dragged her to the door. "Lets go," he told her eagerly. His tiredness forgotten as sensual excitement burned thru him. John pulled her along with him down the stair and across the street to the back parking lot of the LPD. It was late so John knew there would be no one around and he just happened to have the keys to car number 10. As they reached the car he pulled her around and pushed her up against the car. Getting into the spirit of the game he seductively said, "Wanna go for a ride along sweetheart?" He didn't give her a chance to answer however before her dipped his mouth down and took her lips.

Natalie moaned as he covered her mouth. His lips were firm and hot as he worked them on hers. She opened her mouth wider and began massaging his tongue with hers causing him to shudder and press her even harder to the car. As they ravaged each other's mouths Natalie worked her hands in between them and started on the buttons of his shirt. "John..." she moaned pulling back slightly. She was trembling with desire for him. The fact that what they were about to do was illegal and forbidden only added to her excitement.

He could feel her urgency and groaned in response. Digging in his pocket he got the key out and unlocked the car door. Not breaking the kiss he moved her over and pushed her down on to the seat. He followed her down and brought his hands to her chest. Filling his hands with her generous breasts he groaned again and squeezed gently. They were so soft, they felt so good. The thoughts ran thru his mind as he pushed her down onto the seat of the car.

Natalie was awash in sensation. His hands cupping her, kneading her felt so good. With her back on the seat and her legs still hanging out of the car she brought them up and wrapped them around John's waist, grinding her pelvis into his granite hard erection.

John wanted her so badly he thought he was gonna go crazy. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands on her breasts... it was enough to make a man lose control. He gave her cloth-covered breasts one more squeeze before attacking the buttons on her blouse. He HAD to feel them, skin to skin.

He struggled with the buttons until Natalie laughed shakily and pushed his hands away. Deftly getting the buttons undone for him she chuckled at his clumsiness. That chuckle turned into a gasping moan as he pushed up her bra and latched on to her puckered nipples with his hot wet mouth.

As Natalie arched her back pushing into him John smiled against her chest and hooked his hands under her arms. With one swift motion he lifted her up and pushed her over on the seat. When she was over as far as she could go with out hitting the door on the other side he stretched out over her and returned to her breasts. Her moans in his ear and her hands in his hair pulling him closer drove him completely mad with lust. He began pressing his denim-covered hips into the softness of her stomach in a rhythmic motion.

Natalie moaned at the teasing motions of his hips and reached for his waist. "John!" She gasped out as her desire level spiked. She tore at his fly until it came open and reached her hand in to stroke his shaft. "I need you!"

John gasped and pulled his mouth away from her nipples, swollen and pink from his mouth. "Natalie!" he got out as he arched into her touch. His need for her becoming out of control. He arched is back above her and pushed hard into her grasp. "Feels so goooood!" he moaned out as she brought him all the way out and began to stroke him with a firm hand.

Natalie grinned even though she was burning up she wanted to bring him to the brink. His face, contorted by pleasure, was so beautiful to her. After a minute she pursed her lips in a wicked pout when John pushed her hand away from him and raised himself up on his knees. His erection jutted out, long, and thick. Natalie licked her lips, wanting nothing more then to wrap her lips around him and taste it.

John saw that hungry look in her eyes and nearly came right then. "No darlin, not this time. I wanna be in you when I cum."

Natalie pouted some more as she looked up into his face. All thought was halted when he reached for her pants and shoved them down to her ankles. With a little maneuvering she kicked them off. She lay back down and John growled softly as he took her in.

She was beautiful! With her shirt hanging open and her bra shoved up baring her full round breasts to his hungry gaze and her naked legs slightly spread revealing her hot sweet center to him she was fuckin wonderful. "No Panties?" he murmured.

Natalie could barely think with the lust pounding thru her head. She managed to shrug and say, "Forgot." Before he bent down and took her mouth again. They kissed long and hard. Hands grasping and tongues dueling. Finally John had had all he could take and he said "NOW!"

Natalie squirmed under him and echoed his demand. "Now!" She reached down and shoved John's pants down as far as she could and wrapped her legs around his waist.

John was beyond thought as he positioned himself between her thighs and thrust into her waiting heat. He moaned low in his throat as he slipped inside her moist folds. Her inner muscles clamped down on him and tightened. Pulling him in even farther. Once he was seated in her to the hilt he brought his mouth to Natalie's neck. He sucked hard and when she gasped in pleasure he began to move his hips against her.

Catching his rhythm Natalie began to move with him. Each stroke sent delicious sensations skittering thru her. With each thrust of their hips ecstasy was that much closer. Natalie moaned loudly, forgetting just where she was in the face of such mind-blowing pleasure. "Ohhh"

John heard her and smiled. He quickened his pace until the whole car rocked with their movements. "Natalie," he moaned over and over as he thrust in and out of her clenching tight center. He could feel by her movements that she was close but that was ok because he was close too. He thrust harder and moaned louder until he heard her scream and felt her arch under him. Her inner muscles clamped down tight around him and milked him. He shouted as his erupted and poured into her.

Legs still tight around John's waist Natalie gasped raggedly as her orgasm subsided. After a minute... or 10(she couldn't say for sure) she went limp and sagged back onto the seat of the cruiser. Looking up at John's face she saw that he still hid his eyes closed and he was still breathing heavily. When he finally opened his eyes she gaped at his wicked expression.

John caught his breath, then leaned down, and whispered something in Natalie's ear that caused her eyes to go wide and her mouth to drop open.

"Never have I ever had sex on my boss's desk with the boss's niece..."

**The End**


End file.
